


When He Got There The Cupboard Was Bare...

by foxriverinmate



Series: Domestication [2]
Category: Inception
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-01
Updated: 2014-12-01
Packaged: 2018-02-27 17:45:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxriverinmate/pseuds/foxriverinmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Breakfast time and Arthur doesn't really like mornings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When He Got There The Cupboard Was Bare...

**Author's Note:**

> Title filched and adapted from the old nursery rhyme [Old Mother Hubbard](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Old_Mother_Hubbard)

“For God’s sake, Eames, what the fuck are we supposed to eat?” Arthur scowled at the empty shelves in the kitchen cupboards, save for the packet of Indian tea and the foil package of Arthur’s favourite blend of ethical Sumatran coffee. He’d already checked the fridge; six bottles of spring water and one solitary bottle of milk - Eames was old school and liked it in his tea. Eames had sworn to him that he’d do the shopping. All they had in the house was the tea, coffee, bottle of milk and the water they’d brought with them when they’d moved in the previous day. Dinner the evening before had been at the local Italian restaurant as a sort of low-key celebration. Now it seemed that Eames had also made the suggestion out of necessity.

Typical.

“Don’t take on so, darling. We’ll do some shopping in that nice little market around the corner later,” Eames beamed cheerily as he sipped his morning cup of tea. “I checked it out before we made the decision to buy this house and they have a wonderful range of fresh produce.” 

“What’s wrong with just getting some frozen pizzas or something?” Arthur was just finishing his first cup of coffee of the day – strong enough to stand a spoon up in without cream or milk or sugar - and now he was looking for some breakfast cereal or bread for toast. Eames had promised…

“Oh, good Heaven’s, no, Arthur!” Eames looked scandalised. “You might have lived off junk food when you were unspoken for but I wouldn’t be a very good boyfriend if I let you abuse that fabulous body of yours with rubbish out of the freezer. No, unless we’re tied up with a big job you will eat freshly-prepared food whenever possible and I’ll freeze some of my cooking for those occasions when we’re short of time.”

“Fine,” Arthur snapped as his stomach rumbled in protest. “But if you’re such a good boyfriend you could at least have had something in this house for fucking breakfast.” He couldn’t help it; he wasn’t a morning person and his blood sugar level needed a kick-start before he could even begin to resemble a human being.

“You’re not a morning person, are you, poppet?” Eames stated the obvious. “But all is not lost. There’s a nice little café on the high street that looks as if it serves a very decent breakfast so hop in the shower and I’ll take you out for a slap-up full English.”

Sighing, Arthur rushed off to jump in the shower and have a shave. He heard the sound of ascending footsteps and a plaintive voice floated up the stairs just as he clicked the lock into place.

“Thought you might like some company in the shower on our first morning in our new house, love…”

“That was before you didn’t fill the shelves and fridge with food, Eames!” Arthur yelled as he stripped out of his PJs.

**Author's Note:**

> Subsequent parts are likely to be longer but the boys have only just moved in and everything's a bit sparse! Thanks to everyone who left Kudos for the first part _Pimlico_ and especially to slashmania for the comment and the encouragement.


End file.
